PROJECT I: Animal Models of Asthma. A) A rhesus monkey model of ascaris antigen induced asthma will be used to compare antigen and bioactive mediator induced airway responses. B) Bronchial lumen mast cells will be further characterized ultrastructurally and the release of mediators by antigen and ionophore A23187 studied. PROJECT II: Hapten Induced Lung Disease. A) Industrial lung disease due to exposure to isocyanates. B) Models of trimellitic anhydride disease have been developed in dogs and monkeys and will be studied as to immunologic, x-ray and pathologic changes. PROJECT III: Anti-Hapten Antibodies in Dialysis Patients. Techniques for detecting antibodies to isocyanate and anhydride antibodies will be used in sera hemodialysis patients with documented adverse reactions of unknown etiology. These compounds are used in manufacture of membranes. PROJECT IV: Effects of long term corticosteroids on lymphocyte function of asthmatics will be studied. PROJECT V: PMN adherence to endothelial cells will be investigated in steroid dependent asthmatics as compared with normal controls.